


Fansign

by jennisnotokay



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, M/M, Roxas and Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) are Siblings, Sora and Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) are Siblings, inspired by kpop idols tbh, kairi is the best girl, riku is a fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennisnotokay/pseuds/jennisnotokay
Summary: KINGDOM is one of the biggest boybands and Riku is kind of obsessed with them - especially with the main dancer - and Kairi gets them into a fansign so Riku can meet said main dancer.





	Fansign

**Author's Note:**

> 100% inspired by KPOP idols doing fansigns, especially Kino from Pentagon, who has a habit of holding hands with hands (aka the boy in my icon) and I can just imagine Sora as one of those idols who genuinely cares about his fans and holds their hands.

“You’re kidding me.”

Kairi grinned, ear to ear as she stares at Riku, her hands behind her back, tilted forward as she always does, but that smile is mischievous and dangerous. That smile was one of those Kairi smiles that makes Riku regret years of friendship.

The redhead shrugged innocently, “You can pull that ‘I don’t like boyband’ crap with Tidus or Wakka, but not with me. I paid top dollar for this. We’re meeting KINGDOM.”

Riku wasn’t sure what to feel. On one side, he does love KINGDOM. He has all their albums and watched every performance. Anything related to one of the best boy bands to ever exist, Riku has seen it. 

But on the other side, the side of him that still has some shred of dignity, he doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his favorite group. Especially the pretty main dancer who makes his heart soar.

Kairi, sensing Riku’s hesitation, frowned, “Oh, grow a pair, Ri. For one, Sora is known to hold hands with fans.”

Riku’s face flushed at that. Sora was the member he really didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of. He was usually in the center and he was more known for his dancing, but he was a decent singer. He was the sweet one, all smiles and laughter. There was this one time Sora cried after he hurt his ankle and he apologized to fans, Riku was ready to charge into his company and tell him he could do no wrong. He deserved smiles and happiness and whatever he wanted. Sora was too kind for the world.

Of course, the other members are great. Roxas is the lead singer and leader, while his twin, Ventus, is the main singer along with his brother. Vanitas is the youngest and he is Sora’s twin and the rapper of the group. He is the troublemaker of the group, always getting into trouble. There was a whole scandal about him getting into a fight with some fan’s boyfriend because he was annoying Vanitas.

Riku sighs as he leans back in his chair, glancing over at the poster of his wall of the four of them. Beside it is a poster of just Sora, brightly smiling like the sun. Sometimes he just likes to look at it for a pick-me-up.

“Am I pathetic?”

Kairi chuckled, “A little, but watching you be a panicked gay when you meet Sora will make this all totally worth it. Happy birthday, Riku!”

Riku tried not to think about the fact he was going to meet Sora.

—

Riku was tense as they took their seat, his fingers right around his album. In front of them were the stage and the table where the members would sit. They would talk and perform before the fans started across the stage. Kairi day next to him, more noticeably excited and less awkward than Riku.

“Will you relax? They are just people,” Kairi reminded, nudging Riku before her eyes went to the stage where the members came out.

Girls around him screamed in his ear, including Kairi. He closed in on himself as he watched them come out. Vanitas was first, followed by Sora (Riku kept his eyes on Sora because oh my god, he was so cute), then Roxas and Ventus. 

Kairi grabbed Riku’s arm and shook it, “Oh my god, they are all so cute!”

Riku didn’t have much to say, but he agreed. They were all cute, but Sora, with his bright smile and ocean blue eyes. Riku wanted to swim in those pools.

As if Kairi could read the embarrassing thought in his head, she smirked, “Sora’s gonna love you.”

Riku blushed a bit, but played it off, “What makes you say that?”

“His type. He said it in an interview. Strong-willed and tough, but also sensitive and caring. Someone willing to stand up beside him and protect him even from the most malicious of comments. You as the serial Sora stan, I think that’s right up your alley. Every VLive, you’re the first to tell Sora to smile. He noticed your comment that one time and you got so excited,” Kairi giggled.

Riku blushed more and hid his face behind his hand, “Please stop.”

“He even said, “Oh, it’s you! WayToSorasHeart! You’re always here! See! I’m smiling”, the Vanitas made gagging noises and they argued on stream. It was cute,” Kairi laughed more at that, leaning on Riku’s arm for support, “If you end up marrying Sora, can you get me Roxas’s number for Xion? She’ll freak!”

“Oh, shut it,” Riku groaned, sinking his seat. He glanced up to Sora, still smiling like the sun as he spoke with his members. Riku smiled softly. He was the cutest, really.

—

The actual meet and greet were happening and Riku was sweating. He waited behind Kairi, watching as she bounced with joy. She kept mentioning things like, “Aw, Vanitas is wearing bunny ears! Why didn’t we bring headbands?” or “A girl just started crying and Ventus wipes her tears”. It was a lot to take in.

“Kairi…”

Kairi looked back at Riku and frowned, “You look like you’ll be sick.”

Riku just nodded his head slowly, “I don’t know what to do.”

Kairi reaches out and touched his shoulder, “Smile and tell him all the things you’ve wanted to tell him. Like how he makes you feel better and all that jazz. The stuff you tell me all the time when you’re fanboying. Oh, my time! Hi, Vanitas!”

Riku stepped forward and tried to watch Kairi chat with Vanitas. He kind of had an aura of “I’m too good for this”, but girls tended to dig that. Riku even found the other intimidating sometimes, but Riku had to deal with Lea, who was constantly in trouble for something and Riku, with his good standing, was always there to bail him out. It was probably a similar relationship between those twins. 

Roxas and Ventus were most relaxed. While Sora and Vanitas seemed to be stark opposites, Roxas and Ventus were a calmer version of the two. Ventus was all smiles and sweet, but not as loud as in your face as Sora and while Roxas was the broody type, he was just quiet and kept to himself while Vanitas could be known for being mean on occasion. Still, KINGDOM was popular. 

When Kairi moved to greet Sora, Riku took his spot in front of Vanitas, who offered him an amused expression, “We rarely get guys up here.”  
“Uh, yeah,” Riku mumbled, offering his album to Vanitas.

Looking at him closely, he could see how similar the two were except for their eyes. The only thing to tell them apart. While Sora had bright blue eyes like the sky, Vanitas’s eyes were like molten gold. Riku preferred blue. 

His eyes moved from Vanitas to Sora, who grinned at Riku. Riku’s eyes widened and he quickly looked away. Vanitas laughed, having caught the reaction, “Ah, you’re a fan of my brother, huh? Of course, you are.”

Riku went to reach for his album, but his hand was slapped away. Vanitas must have thought of something else to put as he scribbled something and shit the album, “No peeking until you leave!”

The silver-haired male raised a curious smile, but Vanitas grinned mischievously. Kairi’s troublemaker smile had nothing on Vanitas, that was for sure. 

Time to move on, but he didn’t move right away. Vanitas winked and motioned with his head to move along, so Riku finally did, his eyes never falling in the blue ones he’s dreamed about.

“Hey! Riku, right? Kairi told me,” Sora’s sweet voice called. Riku slowly raised his eyes to meet Sora’s and his heart leaped right out of his chest. The other was just so good looking and beautiful and a dream. Riku had to be dreaming.

Sora chuckled and Riku wondered if he could make it his ringtone. Sora held out his hand, “Your album?”

Riku hesitated, but he eventually handed it over, his eyes wide as he watched the other scribble a message over his own picture. He even included the little star he always did. He said in an interview it was because of the island he came from with a star-shaped fruit. Riku always liked that Sora was so sentimental. It just added to the picture perfect image that Riku had of Sora in his mind. Of course, Sora was sentimental and kind and just so down to Earth, even if Riku thought Sora was an angel in disguise. 

Sora closed the album and pushed it back to Riku, “Kairi said you’d be nervous to meet me, but you don’t have to be.”

Riku couldn’t think of how to respond. He just eyed the other for a short moment before the words just spilled out of his lips.

“You deserve nothing but happiness, Sora. You are so kind and sweet to your fans and members. You genuinely make people happy, myself included and.…”

Realizing by the way Sora’s eyes widened that he had just started rambling, Riku’s face flushed a bright red. He cleared his throat, “I just mean…”

Sora chuckled and reached out, taking both of Riku’s hands into his, not even bothered by the looks as he intertwined their fingers, “Don’t be embarrassed. That was actually really sweet. I bet your girlfriend is jealous you're saying such nice things to me.”

“Kairi’s not my girlfriend,” Riku said quickly, earning a laugh from both Kairi and Roxas, both far too amused by Sora and Riku. 

Riku wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but with the way Sora held onto his hands, he didn’t want to let go. He looked at Sora who was still smiling as brightly as before. He squeezed Riku’s hands and smiled softly, “Time’s almost up, anything else you want to say, Riku?”

Riku paused for a moment, thinking as he stared at Sora, “Thank you for being you.”

Sora had a soft smile on his lips and he nodded his head knowingly. Riku always thought that when he watched videos of Sora looking at fans, he always had this look, one full of love, one that let Riku know that Sora connected with every fan he met. He made them feel important, even for a short moment. Sora was one of a kind. 

He finally released Riku’s hands and tilted his head to the side. The two watched each other for a moment before Riku finally moved over. Roxas snorted, “Jesus, you’re whipped.”

Ventus burst into a fit of giggles beside Roxas, which caused many fans (including Kairi to squeal) while both Sora and Riku blushed. At least seeing Sora smile was enough.

—

Riku leaned back on his couch, the album in his hands. He hadn’t opened it yet. He hadn't seen any of the messages that any of the members left him. 

Kairi wouldn’t stop talking the entire way home, not that she usually stopped talking. He really didn’t mind it, but he was in a daze. He was convinced that Sora’s eyes remained on him for the rest of the night. Maybe he was making that up in his head, but he was so sure. 

He didn’t want any to be one of those _fans_ who thought their idol was into them or ever would be. Riku was far from delusional. 

A sigh left his lips as he finally looked down at the album. Sora was great. The perfect idol, giving into all of Riku’s dreams in that moment. Amazing fan service from an amazing idol.

Finally opening the pages of the photo book included with the album, his eyes widened when he realized Vanitas’s signature included a number. 

_’Sora likes ice cream dates and lots of cuddling. You’re welcome. XXX-XXX-XXXX.’_

That had to be Sora’s number. He turned a few pages to Roxas’s comment and the number was repeated.

_’Pretty boys are Sora’s weakness. Good luck! XXX-XXX-XXXX.’_

Ventus’s signature included the number too. 

_’Don’t then Sora I did this! He’ll be so mad. :) XXX-XXX-XXXX!!!!!’_

Riku felt like he was going to combust, especially since he now had Sora’s number and he still had no idea what Sora wrote. Of course, Sora’s pictures on the album were the last ones. 

On Riku’s favorite picture of Sora was a scribbled note in Sora’s handwriting. Riku almost died.

_’I don’t usually do this, but I’d like to see you again. Also, you have really pretty eyes. <3 XXX-XXX-XXXX.’_

Riku never dived for his phone so fast in his life.


End file.
